


Harry's Revenge

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cheating, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry’s budding relationship with Daphne is threatened when she walks in on him with her married sister. But will it destroy them, or will it lead to something none of them will ever forget?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Harry's Revenge

Contrary to what the general public seemed to believe, Harry Potter was not as forgiving as he seemed. Yes, he spoke up and used the considerable clout he earned from defeating Voldemort to keep Draco and Narcissa Malfoy out of Azkaban (Lucius would have been a harder one to pull off since his crimes were both more severe and more numerous, but he didn't give a rat's arse about that prick, who would be rotting in Azkaban for decades to come.)

But Harry had not kept Draco out of Azkaban out of any sense of mercy. He merely wanted to claim a more subtle and personal form of revenge over the arrogant blond ferret who had been such an annoyance throughout his life since he was eleven years old. And he had succeeded.

"That's nice, Astoria," Harry said. He stroked the blonde's hair and sat back in his chair as Astoria sucked his cock. "But I guess it should be, since this is all you're really good for." Yes, Astoria was sucking Harry's cock. And it wasn't the fist time. He'd clamed his revenge over Draco not by standing by and doing nothing while the Ministry sent him to Azkaban in a cell next to his father's (though he probably would've had a much lighter sentence), but by seducing away his bride to be.

It had been a successful mission. Seducing Astoria into his bed had been even easier than he'd expected it to be, and she was now willing to do whatever he wanted and whatever he asked of her in order to get laid. She'd become such a willing and eager slut for him, and that was a far better form of revenge than seeing Draco in Azkaban ever could have been. He was the better man, and he proved it every time Astoria came to him (and _only_ him) begging for sex. She was Draco Malfoy's wife, but when she wanted satisfaction she came to him.

Harry's floo came to life, which was a surprise. There were very few people who had unrestricted access to his floo, and the number of eligible people was down to next to nothing right now since Ron and Hermione were both out of the country at the moment. (Of the other Weasleys, only Bill and Fleur had unrestricted access to his floo network. Molly meant well but was overbearing, and there were only so many times he could tolerate Arthur asking him about everyday muggle items with childlike wonder. George couldn't be trusted not to come over and plant joke products around the house, and he didn't know Charlie and Percy well enough to give them that kind of trust. As for Ginny, well, given how things had ended between them it was probably for the best that she couldn't floo in to see him whenever she wanted.)

With Ron and Hermione temporarily out of the picture, there were only three people who could be flooing into his home right now. As awkward as Bill and Fleur walking in on Astoria sucking his cock might be, it still had less potential to explode in his face than the third possibility.

"Hi Harry!" a familiar feminine voice called from just around the hall. So it was option three then. "Sorry to drop in on you like this, but you know I still need to get a new owl, and I was wondering if you'd like...to..."

Daphne Greengrass trailed off as she stumbled in on her younger sister sucking Harry's cock. Astoria stopped sucking in surprise at the intrusion, but she didn't pull her mouth off of him. Apparently she wasn't willing to let go of her prize just yet.

"Astoria," Daphne hissed. "It isn't enough that you've become such a bitch and you keep hurting mum by ignoring all of her attempts to talk to you ever since Draco started paying attention to you. Now you swoop in and steal Harry too? You're always trying to one-up me! You've done it since you were little! Now you steal the one guy I actually like? And you obviously don't even care about him, do you, you cheating little bitch? You're probably only here because Draco and his tiny little willy aren't enough to keep you happy!"

It wasn't entirely fair to say that Astoria had _stolen_ him. He and Daphne were not anything official just yet, though they had definitely been getting closer as of late and things seemed to be heading that way. Harry genuinely liked Daphne and could see a future with her, but until things got more serious he hadn't been willing to give up on sex with Astoria. She was a bitch; Daphne was right about that. But she was also one hell of a fuck.

"This doesn't mean anything, Daphne," Harry said quickly. "I don't like Astoria. Fucking her is just a bit of revenge on Draco for being the annoying git that he is. She's fun, but it's you that I like." It was a risky thing to say that so bluntly when his cock was still between Astoria's lips, but he knew she wouldn't risk hurting her favorite toy.

"Yeah?" Daphne said. She was still upset, but looked somewhat mollified by his reassurance.

"Of course," he said. "If you want me to stop right now, I will. I'll pull my cock out of her mouth and send her on her way right now." Daphne managed a small smile at that, but Harry wasn't finished yet. He really would do that if that's what she wanted, but since they were in this position and everything was already out there he figured he might as well take his shot and go all the way with this. "I will say that I can't think of anything in the world that would be hotter than fucking both Greengrass sisters at once, but it's your choice in the end."

Daphne looked thoughtful. "Draco _is_ a prick, and he was always trying to get me into his bed when we were younger. I shot him down so many times that he finally gave up and moved on to Astoria." Astoria released Harry's cock from her mouth at last and grumbled unhappily at that, but Harry ignored her and so did Daphne. "Can you imagine how angry he would be if he found out that you not only fucked his wife but fucked the older sister who shot him down for years too?"

"Oh, I can imagine," Harry said, grinning. Yes, he could definitely imagine. There really couldn't be any greater revenge than that, other than perhaps fucking Malfoy's mum too (and maybe that would be worth pursuing; Narcissa looked fantastic for her age.) The thought of fucking both Greengrass daughters, one who was Draco's wife and the other who had rebuffed him at every turn, was nearly as enticing as the shag itself would be. "But like I said, it's your call. Fucking Astoria is fun, and fucking you both at the same time would be incredible. But I like you, Daphne, and if you want her to go, she can go."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Astoria complained.

"No," Daphne said. "Unless you want to go home right now and rely on your worthless husband to get you off." Astoria muttered under her breath, but she made no move to get dressed or leave.

Harry wasn't worried about Astoria refusing to go along with his suggestion. She was too far gone now to care; she had already cheated on her husband so many times by now that he didn't think it would be too much of a leap for her to start fucking him side by side with her sister. But it was Daphne who was the wild card here. He honestly didn't know which way Daphne would go on this. He really would break off his affair with Astoria immediately if that's what she wanted from him. He liked her and thought there was the potential for something special between them, and if he had to stop cuckolding Draco in order to explore what might be with Daphne, he would do it. It was all in Daphne's hands now.

The older sister walked more fully into the sitting room, and Harry wondered if he was about to witness a fight between the Greengrasses. But rather than doing anything to confront Astoria, Daphne got down on her knees beside her, reached out and wrapped her hand around Harry's cock.

"I bet I can suck his cock better than you can, little sister," Daphne said, smirking at Astoria in challenge. Astoria's eyes narrowed, but she could only watch as Daphne parted her lips and took the head of Harry's cock into her mouth. Harry groaned. While Astoria had been available as an outlet for his sexual desires for quite some time now, his attraction to Daphne had continued to grow. Seeing her down on her knees and sucking his cock was something he'd been dreaming about for months now.

It helped that she was so damn good at it. Harry didn't know how much sexual experience Daphne had, though he felt confident it was less than Astoria's. But she knew what she was doing, that was for sure. Her tongue swirled along the head of his cock, her lips slid down his shaft and she playfully shook her head from side to side.

Astoria was as impressed with her sister's skill as Harry was, and she seemed determined not to be beaten out or dismissed. While Daphne was sucking him higher Astoria turned her head and licked at his balls and the base of his cock. Harry groaned even louder. Astoria sucking his cock was great, and Daphne doing the same was a dream come true. Both of them doing it together was paradise, though it was marred somewhat when Daphne and Astoria started fighting for position with their lips, both of them trying to take charge of the blowjob.

"There's no need to fight, sisters," he said. "There's plenty of cock to go around. If you really want me to feel good you should share and work together." 

There was some brief hesitation, and Harry understood why. He knew all about the bad blood between Astoria and her family. There had been a falling-out when Astoria announced her intention to start seeing Draco, and the rift had only grown wider since then. Asking the two to work together was expecting a lot from them, but if they were both down there willing to suck his cock, he wanted to push them to do it together.

Finally they both seemed to come to the conclusion that this would be better for both of them if they worked together like he said instead of fighting with each other, and the competition turned into collaboration. They shared his cock surprisingly well, and between having them both lick a side of his shaft and then trading turns bobbing on his cock while the other played with his balls, Harry was having the time of his life. But he could always strive for more. What fun would this incestuous, cuckolding threesome be if they didn't constantly push the limits?

"Why don't you two try making out with each other while you suck my cock?" he suggested. He could see Daphne's uncertainty, but Astoria moved into action quickly. She pushed boldly forward and coaxed Daphne into kissing her and making their tongues meet around the head of Harry's cock. It took a little bit for Daphne to get into it, but eventually she actually seemed to enjoy making out with her sister. She moaned into Astoria's mouth, leaned in and even put her hand on the back of her head. Harry watched it all with a smug and satisfied smile on his face. Draco had torn the Greengrass sisters apart but now Harry was putting them back together, and they were coming back together with his cock in the middle of it all.

The momentary feeling of sharing and sisterly camaraderie was fleeting, and it ended when Astoria suddenly broke away from her sister's lips and took Harry's cock back into her mouth. She went back to bobbing her head and left Daphne no room to get back in. Astoria was violating the temporary spirit of cooperation that had been forming, and with it she destroyed any cheer that had been building within Daphne.

“You’ve always been selfish,” Daphne said. “Nothing was ever enough for you, was it? It wasn’t enough when we were kids and you always had to have more toys than I did, and it’s not enough now. You got what you wanted; you became Lady Malfoy. That still wasn’t enough. If it was you wouldn’t be here cuckolding your husband and you wouldn’t be trying to steal _my_ man’s cock for yourself.”

Something about hearing Daphne call him _her_ man really excited Harry. He’d never seen her get this possessive before, and it being over him was a big boost to his confidence (not that he needed much of a boost there these days.) Then Daphne took her possessive streak and amplified it even more by grabbing Astoria by the hair and pulling her head down deeper onto his cock. Astoria gagged in surprise, but Daphne kept pulling her down.

“You want it? Take it,” Daphne said, glaring at her sister. “It’s all yours right now. You can keep taking it until he’s finished with you.”

Harry was surprised by this shift in Daphne’s personality, but he wasn’t displeased. If she wanted to take charge, grab Astoria by the hair and pull her down onto his cock, Harry would let her do exactly as she pleased. It was a new side of Daphne, and it was a side that he liked.

Astoria was no stranger to sucking Harry’s cock. She wasn’t even a stranger to taking his cock all the way down her throat and holding him there. She’d confessed that she wasn’t nearly so giving when in bed with Draco, but with Harry she would do whatever she had to do to keep him happy, and she proved it on a regular basis. But she’d never had to take him quite this hard or quite this fast. Harry was generally content to let Astoria suck him on her own without much force on his part, as watching her do it all without any hands guiding her helped to reinforce the fact that she was cheating on Draco willingly.

She’d always sucked him well, but she’d never moved her head as quickly as Daphne was forcing it to move now. Daphne seemed to take pleasure in hearing her sister gag and choke as she forced her to take his cock all the way down her throat. Repeatedly and without rest, Daphne tugged on her sister’s long blonde hair and made sure her nose touched Harry’s pubic hair before she pulled her back up to repeat the process. Daphne did not let up and did not give her sister any time to rest or catch her breath. The brutal fucking of Astoria’s throat did not cease until Harry came inside of her mouth with a groan.

“Don’t you dare swallow any of that,” Daphne commanded. She tugged on her sister’s hair again and pulled her back up. “A cheating slut like you doesn’t deserve any of Harry’s cum. Give it all to me.”

Harry sat back and watched, extremely interested to see how Astoria would respond. Astoria was a very selfish person by nature, or at least she had been for as long as Harry had been committing adultery with her. She didn’t seem to care at all that she was betraying her husband (even if Draco deserved it completely in Harry’s opinion), and he doubted she would care any more about the desires of the older sister she had been at odds with for years.

But Astoria had been cowed by Daphne taking charge and fucking her face on Harry’s cock, and it was that fear of her dominant sister rather than any selfless nature or familial affection that caused her to lean in and kiss Daphne, sharing the spoils of her rough throatfucking with her. Daphne took it all as she made out with her sister for the second time, and Harry could feel a twitch while he watched the gorgeous Greengrass sisters snog. It wouldn’t be long before he was hard again, so hopefully they would both still be up for more.

Daphne looked smug when she pulled back and licked her lips, and then she looked down lower at Astoria’s body. She cocked her head, dipped her hand in between Astoria’s legs and rubbed her, making her moan. When she pulled her hand back, her fingers were noticeably wet. Harry grinned at the sight, and Daphne began to cackle.

“You’re fucking _gushing_ ,” Daphne said between her laughs. “Merlin, you’re an even bigger whore than I thought you were!” She turned her head to look at Harry, and he loved the heated look he saw on her face. “Now you can sit and watch me fuck Harry.”

Daphne got to her feet and shed her clothes as she walked towards Harry, and he watched as her gorgeous body was exposed to him for the first time. Both of the Greengrass sisters had been blessed with good genes, but Daphne’s breasts were a little bit bigger and her hips were a little bit fuller.

“You ready for this?” Daphne asked as she stepped into his arms.

“I’m more than ready,” he said, squeezing her body and letting his hands drop down to squeeze her lovely bum. Daphne was gorgeous, but the most important difference between her and Astoria was that he truly wanted to be with her. Astoria was a chance to stick it to Malfoy, and admittedly she was a great fuck on top of it, but Daphne was the woman he had actual feelings for. And he was about to act on those feelings for the first time.

He picked Daphne up by her arse, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs over his hips while he carried her over to the nearby couch. Figuring that he was going to need more room to work with if he was going to do this properly and make his first time with Daphne as good as he wanted it to be and she deserved it to be, he pulled one of his hands off of her arse just long enough to wave it over the couch. The couch temporarily transfigured into a bed, and he gently lowered her onto the bed. She stretched out and made herself comfortable, and Harry was struck by just how _right_ it felt to see Daphne in his bed, naked and waiting for him.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” he said as he climbed into the bed with her.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Potter,” she said, smiling at him and spreading her legs. “Now come and fuck me.” She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him forward. It was an invitation he had been waiting months for. Harry put one hand on Daphne’s hip and used the other to guide his cock into her.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he hissed. She wasn’t a virgin, but she was still damn tight. Astoria was a nice fuck, and she hadn’t been the first woman he’d taken to bed (killing Voldemort tended to earn you plenty of offers from the opposite sex), but he had never found a better fit for his cock than Daphne. He inched forward slowly and then slid his hips forward, soaking in the feeling of fucking Daphne at last.

“Tighter than Astoria?” she asked, smiling up at him and raising one eyebrow. Harry knew what she was doing. She was continuing the game; she was trying to show Astoria up and humiliate her.

“Yes,” he said without hesitating. It made Daphne smirk, and he was sure it infuriated Astoria, which had been the entire reason Daphne asked the question. While making Daphne happy was his priority, it also happened to be the truth. Astoria was a good fuck; Daphne was better.

It was the greatest fuck of Harry’s life, and Harry honestly didn’t even pay Astoria much mind as he focused on finally shagging her older sister. He put both hands on Daphne’s hips and fucked her hard. His hips thumped against her as he slammed into her with considerable force, but Daphne was ready for that force. The harder he moved his hips and the faster he sawed in and out of her, the louder Daphne’s moans got and the more her smile grew. He was having the time of his life, and she seemed to feel the same way. It was everything he’d hoped it would be as he got to know Daphne and grew closer to her.

“I’m so glad this is finally happening,” he said, looking into her eyes as he fucked her. “Fuck, you feel so good, Daphne! It’s about time we got together.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Daphne said, smiling up at him. She pulled him down into a kiss, and their tongues clashed for dominance while Harry continued to pump his cock inside of the woman who had never been far from his mind for the last several months. It was a moment like none Harry had ever enjoyed, whether with Astoria, Ginny or any of the women he’d fucked in between.

Their kiss finally broke, and the next time Daphne looked at him it was with a far different expression on her face. She smirked and amusement shone in her eyes, and he could tell she was about to do something mischievous.

“So you’ve already told me who has the tighter cunt, but I have to know: who was better at sucking your cock?” Daphne asked.

“You were,” he said. He’d come in Astoria’s mouth, but that was at Daphne’s discretion as she pulled Astoria’s hair and fucked her face onto his cock. All things being equal, and even with Astoria’s far greater experience with his cock, Daphne’s skills had been demonstrably better.

“Interesting,” Daphne said. She took a few moments to simply enjoy the steady rocking of Harry’s hips before her next question came. “And who has the better tits?”

“You do.” That one didn’t even need to be asked; Daphne had to know her tits were bigger. It wasn’t like Astoria was flat; not at all. The Lady Malfoy had a very nice set of tits indeed. But her older sister outshone her in this area too.

“I see.” Daphne shook her shoulders on the bed, which caused her lovely breasts to jiggle before his eyes. Harry took the opportunity to take those tits into his hands and squeeze them, and then he made her giggle by lowering his mouth to lick and suck at one of her nipples.

“And what about our arses?” Daphne asked next. “Which Greengrass sister has the nicer bum?”

“In this, like in every other area, the older sister wins out,” Harry said. “There’s no competition.” Daphne grinned victoriously, having gotten what she wanted. Astoria had been forced to listen to the man she’d been cheating on her husband with list all of the ways in which her sister was superior to her. Harry knew that Astoria had to be quite upset to hear all of this, but he couldn’t bring himself to be that bothered by it. He enjoyed having her around to fuck, but that’s all this had ever been about. He didn’t have feelings for her like he did for Daphne; she was just a convenient fuck buddy and a way to claim revenge on Draco.

Harry put Astoria out of his mind and devoted all of his attention to Daphne. He could feel himself getting close, and he wanted to make sure the ending was every bit as enjoyable for Daphne as he knew it was going to be for him. He was going to get to cum inside of this beautiful woman, but before he got to do that he was going to see to it that she got off too.

He fucked her hard and deep, and he added a bit of extra stimulation by putting a hand between her legs and rubbing at her clit. Daphne groaned and squeezed him harder, and moaned against his ear as she felt the additional pleasure he was giving her.

“So good, Harry!” she whispered. “ _So good!_ ” She licked the lobe of his ear and nibbled on it gently. “I’m going to cum, Harry! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

Daphne’s chant turned into more of a scream as his cock and his fingers brought her to orgasm, and to Harry it was a scream that signaled his victory. He had accomplished what he set out to do, and now he could give in and let himself go. He buried his head against Daphne’s shoulder and gave her a few final hard thrusts before he came inside of her.

He’d lost his virginity with Ginny, and Astoria had become a regular sex partner ever since he’d first seduced her into his bed to stick it to Malfoy by fucking his wife, but Harry had never felt anything as good as pumping his cum inside of Daphne Greengrass.

\--

Astoria had never felt so humiliated in her life. While Harry liked to rub her face in the fact that she was committing adultery every time she came over to be fucked by him, she’d long since gotten over any shame that the reminders of her cheating used to bring her. Harry’s cock felt too good inside of her, and Draco just wasn’t capable of making her feel like Harry made her feel.

But being forced to listen to Harry talk about all of the ways Daphne was better than her, and being forced to watch as Harry fucked her, was a new kind of humiliation for Astoria. She’d thought she was stepping out of her older sister’s shadow for good when she started to date Draco and later became his wife, but now Daphne was taking something away that Astoria didn’t think she would ever be able to get back. She believed Harry when he said he would discard her without a thought if that was what Daphne had wished, It was only with Daphne’s approval that she had remained here, and Daphne had only given that approval so she could show Astoria once and for all that she was superior.

It was difficult to watch, but even more difficult to ignore the new wetness between her thighs. As humiliated as Astoria was, she was equally turned on by what she was seeing. She licked her lips and swallowed deeply as she watched Daphne extricate herself from Harry’s arms, roll off of the bed and slowly walk over towards her. She didn’t know what Daphne had in mind. Maybe she was going to deliver one final insult before sending her on her way, or maybe she was going to taunt her by threatening to reveal all that she knew to Draco. (Not that Daphne cared at all for Draco, of course. But she had never passed up on a chance to insult Draco at public gatherings and formal functions, and always in a way that was too subtle for her husband to react to openly. If she tried to use this information in that way, it would be solely to hurt Astoria.)

Whatever Daphne had in mind, Astoria doubted it would be kind to her.

\--

Daphne hadn’t felt this good in years. Hell, she might not have felt this good _ever_.

She’d been interested in Harry for months. She had tried to guard herself at first, her Slytherin instincts preventing her from being open or trusting anyone, but Harry had stubbornly broken down all of the old barriers she’d used to protect herself and wormed his way into her life whether she liked it or not. Interest had grown to friendship, friendship had grown to trust and then to attraction, and that attraction had only gotten bigger and harder to deny as the months passed and she got to know him better.

Now she had been with him at last, and as a bonus she had gotten to put her bitch of a younger sister in her place. But she wasn’t done with Astoria just yet. Her little sister had years of neglect and horrible behavior towards their parents to make up for, and Daphne was going to see to it that she paid in full. That was why she pulled herself out of Harry’s warm embrace, got to her feet and walked over to her sister. She took her time in getting there. She wanted Astoria to see who was in control here and have no doubt about it, though she doubted there was any real room left for those doubts anyway after all that Astoria had been forced to see and hear.

“Hello, sister,” Daphne said once she finally stopped in front of where Astoria was kneeling. She barely seemed to have moved since the end of her forced face fucking. “Did you enjoy the show?” Astoria said nothing and stared down at the ground rather than meeting her eyes, so Daphne decided it would be up to her to keep their conversation going. “Tell me, Stori. Do you want to continue to be with Harry? Do you want to keep letting him fuck you?”

Astoria looked up at her at last, and she looked surprised. Daphne could understand why. Now that Daphne had finally gotten together with Harry, and not to mention had gotten him to list off all the ways he preferred the elder Greengrass to her younger sister, Astoria had obviously expected Daphne to kick her arse out. She’d thought Daphne would make her go crawling back to Draco for whatever sexual satisfaction he might be able to offer her, and this offer for a chance to keep fucking him had caught her by surprise.

“I do,” Astoria said. Her answer was very quick in coming, once she got over her initial surprise and accepted that Daphne actually meant it. Daphne could see how excited Astoria was by the prospect of being able to stay in Harry’s life in some fashion. She wasn’t willing to let go of Harry’s cock or the pleasure it brought her so easily, and after feeling it for herself Daphne had little trouble seeing why.

“I’ll let you,” Daphne said, and Astoria’s face looked as joyous as it had that one Christmas when their parents had gotten her the new toy broomstick she wanted. Daphne wasn’t Santa Claus though, and she wasn’t going to give this to her sister for free. “But the only way I’ll let you keep fucking Harry, assuming he still has any interest in doing so, is if you listen to what I say.”

“I will,” Astoria said, nodding quickly. “I’ll listen to whatever you say, Daph. I’ll be good.” Hearing her younger sister call her _Daph_ reminded Daphne of when they had been little and Astoria had been her miniature shadow that followed her everywhere she went and wanted to do whatever it was she was doing. That Astoria had idolized her big sister. This Astoria just wanted something that only Daphne could offer her.

“You need to lose your little superiority complex and become a better sister,” Daphne continued. Again Astoria nodded firmly.

“I will,” she promised. “I’ll be better, Daph. I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch for the last few years.”

“That’s a promising start,” Daphne said, nodding at her. “If you can actually live up to that and show me your words aren’t empty, this might work out after all.”

Daphne walked away from her sister and returned to the bed where Harry was waiting and watching. He looked at her curiously, and she leaned down over the bed and kissed him on the lips.

“I trust you’re willing to keep fucking Astoria?” she asked. Her little power play would come off looking and feeling incredibly silly if Harry decided he didn’t need Astoria anymore after all.

“If it’s not going to upset you?” Harry said. Daphne nodded, and he smiled. “Yeah, I don’t see any reason why I wouldn’t keep on fucking her if you don’t have a problem with it. She’s hot as hell, and fucking Malfoy’s wife is always a good time.”

Daphne grinned. This was the moment she’d been waiting for; this was the entire point of her offer to Astoria. Her little sister was going to have to earn her spot here, and Daphne knew just how she was going to do it. She leaned down and put her mouth right in so she could whisper into Harry’s ear and Astoria couldn’t hear what she said next. 

“You know what would be the best revenge you could possibly get on Malfoy?” she whispered. “If you knocked up his wife and showed off her pregnant belly to him.”

Daphne could picture it now. She could see Astoria walking up to Draco, belly bulging, and telling him she was finished with him because she'd found a new man, a man who could fuck her the way she craved and treated her like the slut she was. She could see the look on Draco's arrogant face as his pregnant wife left him for his hated enemy. Draco would have to deal with Harry making a cuckold of him, knocking up his wife and stealing her away. His pride would never recover, and the thought made Daphne smile.

How arrogant that pompous prick had always been, strutting around in Slytherin house just because his family had lots of gold (and illegally gotten gold at that.) He'd treated Tracey like rubbish just because her mum was a muggleborn, and for years he acted as if Daphne should be honored to have his attention and should be down on her hands and knees thanking him for the opportunity to spread her legs for him and bear his children. She felt sure that he'd approached Astoria as a form of revenge on Daphne for her rejection, and had probably manipulated Astoria into breaking off her relationship with her family and breaking their mother's heart in the process. Daphne hated Draco with a passion, and she always would. He'd had this sort of wake-up call owed to him for years now, and Daphne was giddy with the thought of being able to help give it to him.

Harry seemed to feel the same way. Their mutual dislike of Draco had actually been one of the things that they initially bonded over. If anyone hated Draco more than she did, it might just be Harry Potter. They'd been enemies throughout their school days, and even when Harry spoke up and kept Draco out of prison she knew the animosity had never really gone away. But she'd never known how far Harry had taken his revenge until today, when she'd stumbled in on him fucking her sister. She'd been shocked at first, and hurt at what she'd thought was her own missed opportunity, but now she knew better. She saw this as the perfect chance to make Draco pay, and once she put the idea in Harry's head he saw it too.

He got up from the bed and walked over to Astoria, and Daphne followed close behind, wanting to see this from up close. She wasn't going to tell Harry what to do or how to fuck Astoria; that was all him. She just wanted to see it, and maybe get involved herself too if the opportunity presented itself.

"I'm not going to take you to bed," Harry said. "You don't deserve the bed." As if to prove his point he undid the transfiguration on the bed, returning it to its original couch form. "I'm going to fuck you right here on the floor, and you're going to like it, aren't you?"

"Yes," Astoria said quickly. Daphne was amused by the complete transformation of her younger sister. It wasn't so long ago that Astoria had been so strong-willed and stubborn; so full of herself. Now here she was, happily accepting whatever Harry and Daphne threw at her. She'd had to listen to Harry tell Daphne how much better she was, she'd had to grovel and apologize to her estranged sister to have a shot at more, and now she had no problem with Harry telling her she didn't even deserve a bed to fuck on. She was so desperate for Harry's cock that she would take it however she could get it.

Harry pushed Astoria down so she was on her back on the carpet, got down on his knees between her legs and shoved his cock inside of her without any pomp or circumstance. Daphne was already quite comfortable with her standing in Harry's life compared to Astoria, but if she'd had any lingering doubts remaining they would have been eased as she watched the way Harry fucked her. There was none of the emotion or feeling that had been there when he was with her. He hadn't been slow or gentle with Daphne, nor had she wanted him to be, but she'd still felt the affection he felt for her in how he treated her.

Astoria got none of that. He fucked Astoria hard and without any real regard for her enjoyment. It was physical and dirty, tied up in his desire to humiliate her husband. That had surely been a constant presence in their affair from the beginning. How could any genuine affection ever develop when the entire thing had come into existence in no small part because Harry wanted to use her to get back at Draco?

Daphne had nothing to worry about from Astoria, not in the slightest. No, rather than being an obstacle in her new relationship with Harry, she was a tool to be used. Maybe she would get her little sister back eventually, after she'd been properly humbled, but for now she would serve as a wonderful way to get back at Draco and have some fun.

Speaking of having some fun, with Astoria flat on her back and getting fucked as she was, it created a perfect opportunity for Daphne to get involved. She sat down on Astoria's face and started to rock her hips. Before today she hadn't even considered the idea of humping her sister's face, but now that she was in the moment she just decided to go with it. What better way could there be to demonstrate her position above Astoria by literally sitting on her face and grinding her pussy against her?

"Get your tongue in there, Astoria," she demanded. "Harry left a lot of cum in there, and I need you to clean it out for me. Get me nice and clean, sister."

Astoria had spent years trying to pretend she was above Daphne because she had been the one to marry Draco and become Lady Malfoy (despite Daphne having absolutely no desire for such a horrifying lot in life), but there was no pretense of superiority from the little sister now. Astoria obediently lapped at Daphne's cunt with her tongue, licking away the cum Harry had just shot inside of her.

"How do we taste, sister?" Daphne asked. "Harry's cum and my pussy probably make for quite a combination. Hopefully you enjoy it, because you're going to have to get used to the flavor if you want to keep coming back for more of this."

Astoria responded to the taunt by licking harder and sliding her tongue against her more firmly. Even the implication of having this taken away from her was enough to make Astoria work harder, which just showed how thoroughly Harry had broken her and made her crave his cock. As long as Harry kept driving his hips into her and kept forcing that big cock deep inside of her, Astoria seemed liable to do anything Daphne asked of her no matter how humiliating it might be. Daphne was more than happy to join in and profit off of Harry's hard work alongside him. He'd done a great job of taking her bitchy younger sister and molding her into a horny, cheating plaything, but the two of them together would be capable of so much more.

"It looks like we have a new slut to share, Harry," Daphne said, matching Harry's strong thrusts with some harder grinding of her own, pressing her cunt against Astoria's face. Astoria's response to the taunt would wind up surprising even Daphne though.

"It looks like we do," Harry said, grinning at Daphne. "Her cunt's tightening on my cock. She's cumming right now." Daphne scoffed in surprise and then started to laugh.

"Merlin, Stori, _really?_ Obviously you know you're a dirty, cheating slut, but do you actually _get off_ on having that fact thrown in your face? You really have fallen far, little sister."

Daphne felt euphoric; she felt in the mood to celebrate this complete victory over her sister. She leaned her head in and pulled Harry into a kiss which he was happy to reciprocate. The two snogged as they enjoyed their mutual claiming of Astoria.

Astoria still had a few tricks up her sleeve though. She might be in the submissive position here, both literally and figuratively, but she could catch Daphne by surprise even while flat on her back and having her face humped. Daphne narrowed her eyes when Astoria suddenly stopped licking her cunt.

"Did I tell you that you could stop?" she asked. "Are you neglecting your duties already, Astoria? That won't do at all. You'll have to-- _oh!_ "

The reason for her surprise was that Astoria's tongue was not done. She'd stopped licking her cunt, true, but it was only so she could target her arse instead. This had not been something Daphne was expecting. In all of her imaginings of the ways she could exploit this situation to her advantage and use Astoria for her pleasure, she'd never even considered the possibility of having her lick her bum. It was unexpected, particularly since she hadn't even asked for it or even hinted at it. Astoria had done it completely of her own volition without any prompting from Daphne, who was unprepared for the sudden rimming. She was even less prepared for how good it felt.

Daphne had felt quite in control of the situation until her sister began to lick her arse, but it slipped through her fingers once Astoria threw that surprise at her. She was unprepared to deal with how good it felt.

\--

Harry had been excited to see Daphne effortlessly slip into her role on top as she climbed onto Astoria's face, but he was amused now as he watched Astoria turn the tables on her with her anal assault. He got the feeling that these sisters were going to constantly be pulling these tricks on each other and trying to top the other, and if so he was going to be in for plenty of entertainment with the two of them around.

At the moment he had something to deal with that was of even greater importance than the Greengrass sisters and their battles for control, and that was his own quest to impregnate Astoria. He'd had the thought a time or two in the past, certainly, but having Daphne whisper it into his ear crystallized his desire to make that thought into a reality. His revenge would be completed when he planted a baby inside of the Lady Malfoy, and that wicked dream fueled every deep thrust of his hips.

Even with all of the fun going on between Daphne and Astoria, Harry never lost sight of his goal. He had fucked Astoria many, _many_ times over the course of their affair, but he had never shagged her with such purpose. Up until now it had been all fun and games, but now he had a responsibility, a _duty_ to pump Astoria Malfoy full of his cum and knock her up. He felt the weight of that duty behind every thrust of his hips, and he focused on his release to the exclusion of almost all else. Usually that was just the final high point of yet another fun session of fucking Draco Malfoy's wife, but today his release was the entire point. He didn't want to waste any time drawing this out; he didn't give a fuck about trying to make Astoria cum again or enjoying being inside of her for as long as he could. All that mattered to Harry, all that was running through his head was the need to reach his end and fill her fertile womb with his sperm.

There was no warning; he didn’t even take the time to gloat or announce to Astoria that he was about to shoot his seed inside of her. He just kept thrusting into her until he got there, and then he held himself as deep inside of her as he could get while he came. His cock was so deeply embedded inside of Astoria’s cunt that his balls rested against her bum, and that’s where they remained until he was finished giving her everything those balls had for her.

It was a considerable amount too. Even though he’d already cum inside of Astoria’s mouth and Daphne’s cunt, he still managed to produce plenty more sperm for the express purpose of knocking Astoria up. With any luck he had just accomplished his goal, but if not, he would just have to try again later, and again the next day, and the day after that. Astoria had already been a regular visitor to his home, but she was going to be spending even more time with him now. He hoped that Daphne wouldn’t regret putting this idea in his head, because now that it was there it was going to become his new obsession. He would not rest until he was sure that his seed had served its purpose and planted his child in Astoria’s belly.

After three orgasms in short order, and big orgasms at that, Harry was spent for the time being. He pulled his cock out slowly once he was sure he’d given Astoria every drop of sperm left in his balls, wiped himself off and sat back on his knees. But just because he was done didn’t mean that the show was over.

Daphne had never been able to shake off the surprised pleasure that Astoria forced on her when she first put her tongue to her arse, and now she had lost her balance and fallen so the sisters wound up in a 69 position. They stayed like that for a bit before Astoria spoke up.

“You’d better get that tongue going, sister,” Astoria said. “If you’re not going to lick me, I’m going to stop being so giving with you.”

Harry watched along, interested to see how Daphne would respond to this. The control had been firmly with her until very recently. She’d had Astoria begging for scraps and agreeing to do whatever Daphne wanted her to do so long as the pleasure kept on coming. Daphne had called her a slut and a whore and she’d responded by orgasming. Would Daphne reassert herself now and demand that Astoria lick her, or was she so caught up in the feel of Astoria’s tongue inside of her arse that she would beg for more and give in to Astoria’s ultimatum?

Daphne answered the question by leaning her head into position and licking Astoria’s cunt. Harry grinned. While Daphne was the witch he had feelings for, he admired Astoria’s ability to flip this situation back around and get Daphne from humping her face to licking her pussy so quickly. He wondered if Daphne even realized the reversal that had just taken place, or if she was too caught up in the rimming her sister was giving her to notice. Perhaps this was something the Greengrass sisters had in common, because it had certainly been simple enough for him to make Astoria forget all about the wrongness of cheating on her husband once he showed her how he could make her feel.

Harry didn’t know if Daphne had ever done anything like this before; the topic of lesbian encounters had shockingly never come up during any of their previous conversations. But if she hadn’t ever licked a girl before, she didn’t let that stop her. She ate Astoria out readily, showing no reservations at all about sticking her head in there and licking her good. Astoria seemed to approve of her efforts too since she went back to licking Daphne’s arse, but after a few minutes of this the younger sister pulled her head up again.

“I wonder what mum would say if she knew that her precious older daughter, the _good_ one, is such an anal slut.” Astoria asked. She was really pressing her advantage now. She’d realized that she had Daphne at her mercy, and she was going to push it as far as she could. Astoria’s tongue was replaced by her fingers, as she slid first one finger and then a second inside of her older sister’s bum. Those fingers got to pumping, and Daphne groaned.

“More!” Daphne cried! “More, Stori! Please, more! Keep going!”

“I guess I could do that,” Astoria said. “I could keep fingering your arse, and I could go back to licking it too.”

“Yes, please!” Harry loved the pleading in Daphne’s voice. It gave him visions of future sessions where he would put his head between Daphne’s legs and tease her with his tongue until she clutched at his hair and begged him for more. That would have to wait though, because it was Astoria’s turn right now.

“I’ll do it all, _if_ you lick my arse too,” Astoria offered. “It’s only fair, right?” She had Daphne right where she wanted her now, and she was ready to push her advantage harder than ever.

Daphne didn’t actually give a verbal response, but she made her agreement clear by switching from eating Astoria out to rimming her arsehole. Astoria groaned in satisfaction, enjoyed her older sister’s tongue for a few moments and then went back to work herself. Her fingers continued to slide back and forth inside of Daphne’s bum, and now her tongue returned to the fray as well.

It only got more heated from there. Now the games and battles for superiority were over, at least for the moment, and both Daphne and Astoria focused on fulfilling their assigned roles. Daphne licked at her younger sister’s arse, and Astoria used both her fingers and her tongue to get her elder worked up. They kept going, neither of them even looking in Harry’s direction as they locked in on their sisterly struggle. Harry was not offended though. On the contrary, he was enjoying the show.

Despite watching the action with an eager eye, Harry could not for his life have declared who came first. All he was sure of was that they both came, and hard. Daphne wiggled her hips down against her younger sister’s face as her fingers and tongue brought her to orgasm, and Astoria enjoyed the fruits of her successful role reversal when her older sister licked her arse until she squirted against her face.

Harry had already been feeling very pleased by the way things had turned out, but there was no doubt now that he was very glad to have been caught. He hadn’t intentionally allowed Daphne to catch him with her married younger sister, but he wondered now if some part of him might have subconsciously left his floo active and played with Astoria out in the sitting room in the middle of the day hoping for this very thing to happen. It was certainly true that he’d had more than a few fantasies starring both Greengrass daughters at the same time.

It had gone even better than he could have possibly hoped it would. Daphne had gone along with it, and better than that, she’d joined in willingly and encouraged him to not only keep playing with Astoria, but to knock her up. Then Astoria had fought fire with fire and worked her way up to more of an even footing, and the sisters had challenged each other with immensely satisfying results for all three of them. Yes, Harry could not have been happier about the way things had turned out. He and Daphne were finally going to take their budding attraction to the next level and see each other in earnest, and Astoria would remain in his life and in his bed. Eventually he would have the pleasure of presenting Astoria and her pregnant belly to Draco in the finest act of revenge anyone had ever pulled off, and he would make sure Daphne had a prominent position to view Draco’s humiliation. She deserved it; she was the one who had given him the push to make it happen.

But all of that was in the future. There were more immediate goals for Harry, namely the next place he was going to stick his cock. Watching the two sisters at play had inspired him back into arousal far faster than he’d been expecting, but he doubted anyone would have been able to hold out any longer. The Greengrass sisters were sexy, and watching them fight for control and rim each other to mutual orgasm was in all likelihood the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. Daphne and Astoria had gotten him fit for duty once more, and he was ready to put his cock to use and take this day to its next stage.

The only question was whose arse he was going to bugger first.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
